Nickelodeon All-Stars Schedule
The schedule for the new sister network of Nickelodeon, set to make its launch on 2016 or Later Year. Monday-Friday *Paid Programming (6:00 am-6:30 am) *Paid Programming (6:30 am-7:00 am) *Paid Programming (7:00 am-7:30 am) *Paid Programming (7:30 am-8:00 am) *Double Dare (8:00 am-8:30 am) *Finders Keepers (8:30 am-9:00 am) *Make the Grade (9:00 am-9:30 am) *Nickelodeon GUTS (9:30 am-10:00 am) *Global GUTS (10:00 am-10:30 am) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (10:30 am-11:00 am) *Figure It Out (11:00 am-11:30 am) *Double Dare 2000 (11:30 am-12:00 pm) *The Mighty B! (12:00 pm-12:30 pm) *Hey Arnold! (12:30 pm-1:00 pm) *Doug (1:00 pm-1:30 pm) *All Grown Up (1:30 pm-2:00 pm) *Rugrats (2:00 pm-2:30 pm) *Danny Phantom (2:30 pm-3:00 pm) *My Family's Got GUTS (3:00 pm-3:30 pm) *The Fairly OddParents (3:30 pm-4:00 pm) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (4:00 pm-4:30 pm) *Spongebob Squarepants (4:30 pm-5:00 pm) *Back at the Barnyard (5:00 pm-5:30 pm) *KaBlam! (5:30 pm-6:00 pm) *Rocket Power (6:00 pm-6:30 pm) *Monsters vs. Aliens (6:30 pm-7:00 pm) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (7:00 pm-7:30 pm) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (7:30 pm-8:00 pm) *CatDog (8:00 pm-8:30 pm) *The Angry Beavers (8:30 pm-9:00 pm) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (9:00 pm-9:30 pm) *El Tigre (9:30 pm-10:00 pm) *The Wild Thornberrys (10:00 pm-10:30 pm) *All That (10:30 pm-11:00 pm) *Drake & Josh (11:00 pm-11:30 pm) *The Amanda Show (11:30 pm-12:00 am) *Unfabulous (12:00 am-12:30 am) *Kenan & Kel (12:30 am-1:00 am) *Just For Kicks (1:00 am-1:30 am) *Zoey 101 (1:30 am-2:00 am) *BrainSurge (2:00 am-2:30 am) *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (2:30 am-3:00 am) *You Can't Do That on Television (3:00 am-3:30 am) *Hey Dude (3:30 am-4:00 am) *Paid Programming (4:00 am-4:30 am) *Paid Programming (4:30 am-5:00 am) *Paid Programming (5:00 am-5:30 am) *Paid Programming (5:30 am-6:00 am) Saturday-Sunday *Paid Programming (6:00 am-6:30 am) *Paid Programming (6:30 am-7:00 am) *Paid Programming (7:00 am-7:30 am) *Paid Programming (7:30 am-8:00 am) *Paid Programming (8:00 am-8:30 am) *Paid Programming (8:30 am-9:00 am) *The Brothers Flub (9:00 am-9:30 am) *Invader Zim (9:30 am-10:00 am) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (10:00 am-10:30 am) *My Family's Got GUTS (10:30 am-11:30 am) *The X's (11:30 am-12:00 pm) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (12:00 pm-12:30 pm) *Romeo! (12:30 pm-1:00 pm) *True Jackson, VP (1:00 pm-1:30 pm) *Big Time Rush (1:30 pm-2:00 pm) *Sam & Cat (2:00 pm-2:30 pm) *Fred: The Show (2:30 pm-3:00 pm) *Taina (3:00 pm-3:30 pm) *My Brother and Me (3:30 pm-4:00 pm) *Space Cases (4:00 pm-4:30 pm) *Monsters vs. Aliens (4:30 pm-5:00 pm) *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (5:00 pm-5:30 pm) *The Penguins of Madagascar (5:30 pm-6:00 pm) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (6:00 pm-6:30 pm) *Winx Club (6:30 pm-7:00 pm) *The Legend of Korra (7:00 pm-7:30 pm) *Tak and the Power of Juju (7:30 pm-8:00 pm) *ChalkZone (8:00 pm-8:30 pm) *Mr. Meaty (8:30 pm-9:00 pm) *Invader Zim (9:00 pm-9:30 pm) *Catscratch (9:30 pm-10:00 pm) *Noah Knows Best (10:00 pm-10:30 pm) *Talia in the Kitchen (10:30 pm-11:00 pm) *iCarly (11:00 pm-11:30 pm) *The Naked Brothers Band (11:30 pm-12:00 am) *The Mighty B! (12:00 am-12:30 am) *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (12:30 am-1:00 am) *Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures (1:00 am-1:30 am) *How to Rock (1:30 am-2:00 am) *Marvin Marvin (2:00 am-2:30 am) *Wendell & Vinnie (2:30 am-3:00 am) *The Haunted Hathaways (3:00 am-3:30 am) *Every Witch Way (3:30 am-4:00 am) *Paid Programming (4:00 am-4:30 am) *Paid Programming (4:30 am-5:00 am) *Paid Programming (5:00 am-5:30 am) *Paid Programming (5:30 am-6:00 am) Category:Schedules Category:Nickelodeon Schedules